Experiment 15
by artanon
Summary: (Post-fusion) Samus must undertake an unusual bounty for the federation or be tried for treason for destroying B.S.L.
1. Misc Stuff

Legal stuff: I do not own Metroid or any metroid accosiated elements. I do own my characters.  
  
News:  
  
Chapter 3b is up and I put the Misc Stuff page at the start of the story.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
To clear up some possible confusion, the "artifact" in chapter 2 was a metroid prime game box from an alternate timeline. I'll write a short story about it at the end of this story.  
  
Note to readers: The more reveiws i get, the faster I'll write. So if you like my story, REVEIW! 


	2. Into The Darkness

Chapter 2: Pirate's log continued  
  
"... combining human clones with blood from other species. experements 1-13 rejected the transplant outright, and were termenated." Samus stoped. "Fusing humans with exotic blood?  
  
They realy are trying to mimic me..." thought Samus, then she resumed reading. "Experement 14 (species of transplant:zero) was successful untill the pupa stage where the zero cells attempted to grow into kihunter cells. The experiment's human cells resisted, causing a half-pupa stage.  
  
This caused internal problems as the zero cells liquefied, causing ruptured arteries.  
  
Experement 15 is aperently a success, as the specimen accepted the blood and with help from the last of the phazon that was avalable to the project, became an impresive bioform."  
  
Samus tried to get the species name that the blood implanted in Experement 15 came from, but that info was classified, and not contained in the computer's memory banks.  
  
"No problem," thought samus. "I'll just scan experiment 15 if I find it." She searched the computer for any information on experiment 15, but only found two more recent logs, of which she read the older one, which was dated yesterday.  
  
"Breakthroughs in the two other projects has led to the creation of a experimental power suit built for experiment 15. The experiment's genetic data has been copied and is in the hands of the council, in case the suit fails to operate correctly and kills experiment 15.  
  
Testing will begin as soon as the suit arives and is fitted to experiment 15." Samus's eyes widened. Brakethroughs? Did that mean the space pirates succeded in mimicing her suit?! She read the next log quickly. It was writen 1 hour ago.  
  
"The suit has arrived, and testing will begin shortly. However, an unforseen error in cloning has conspired to restore the mind of the human who was cloned. But luckily, the DNA used was almost ancient, and probably will have no grudges against the Space Pirate race, though the council is worried.  
  
A fedoration science vessel that a raiding party infiltrated had an artifact displaying a image that looks suspiceiously like the hunter, that came from about the same age as tne DNA.  
  
The council has sent heavy protection to avoid any difficulties that might occur if grudges do exist somehow." Samus almost laughed at the idea of the space pirate's own experement turning on them.  
  
She decended the final ramp to the bottom floor. On one wall were two doors, one directly over the other. An alert came from her ship.  
  
Pirate activity detected advancing on your position. activity shows they will enter the compound in ten minutes. Samus was glad she knew about the incoming pirates, but she wanted to find out if experiment 15 was still in the compound. The large tank held an elite pirate.  
  
It was definately not experiment 15, but more likely the "heavy protection" the log had told about. She went through the higher door and discovered that the room was ligned with consoles and screens.  
  
A window opposite the door allowed veiwing of the room below. On one side, she could see a stasis tank that probably held experiment 15.  
  
Opposite the tank was a elevator shaft, that seemed that the elevator was at the bottom of the shaft or near it. Samus looked at one of the screens, and the current time was displayed. 2:99, it displayed.  
  
"One more secont to the test," thought samus. The second passed, and a dissembodied female voice said "Experiment 15 combat test, start."  
  
The tank close to the window opened and spewed out a humanoid figure in a power suit that was almost identical to samus's in appearance, exept size and coloring.  
  
It was a light teal all over, with black lines patterned all over the main body area of the suit, excluding the blaster attached to the left hand and the helmet, which were teal alone.  
  
After the fighure gained it's footing, the elevator began to rise. On it was a parasite queen trapped in a force feild. When the elevator reached the top, the force feild faded, and the parasite queen attacked. 


	3. Pirate's log continued

Chapter 2: Pirate's log continued  
  
"... combining human clones with blood from other species. experements 1-13 rejected the transplant outright, and were termenated." Samus stoped. "Fusing humans with exotic blood?  
  
They realy are trying to mimic me..." thought Samus, then she resumed reading. "Experement 14 (species of transplant:zero) was successful untill the pupa stage where the zero cells attempted to grow into kihunter cells. The experement's human cells resisted, causing a half-pupa stage.  
  
This caused internal problems as the zero cells liquefied, causing ruptured arteries.  
  
Experement 15 is aperently a success, as the specimen accepted the blood and with help from the last of the phazon that was avalable to the project, became an impresive bioform."  
  
Samus tried to get the species name that the blood implanted in Experement 15 came from, but that info was classified, and not contained in the computer's memory banks.  
  
"No problem," thought samus. "I'll just scan experiment 15 if I find it." She searched the computer for any information on experiment 15, but only found two more recent logs, of which she read the older one, which was dated yesterday.  
  
"Breakthroughs in the two other projects has led to the creation of a experimental power suit built for experiment 15. The experiment's genetic data has been copied and is in the hands of the council, in case the suit fails to operate correctly and kills experiment 15.  
  
Testing will begin as soon as the suit arives and is fitted to experiment 15." Samus's eyes widened. Brakethroughs? Did that mean the space pirates succeded in mimicing her suit?! She read the next log quickly. It was writen 1 hour ago.  
  
"The suit has arrived, and testing will begin shortly. However, an unforseen error in cloning has conspired to restore the mind of the human who was cloned. But luckily, the DNA used was almost ancient, and probably will have no grudges against the Space Pirate race, though the council is worried.  
  
A fedoration science vessel that a raiding party infiltrated had an artifact displaying a image that looks suspiceiously like the hunter, that came from about the same age as tne DNA.  
  
The council has sent heavy protection to avoid any difficulties that might occur if grudges do exist somehow." Samus almost laughed at the idea of the space pirate's own experement turning on them.  
  
She decended the final ramp to the bottom floor. On one wall were two doors, one directly over the other. An alert came from her ship.  
  
Pirate activity detected advancing on your position. activity shows they will enter the compound in ten minutes. Samus was glad she knew about the incoming pirates, but she wanted to find out if expeement 15 was still in the compound. The large tank held an elite pirate.  
  
It was definately not experiment 15, but more likely the "heavy protection" the log had told about. She went through the higher door and discovered that the room was ligned with consoles and screens.  
  
A window opposite the door allowed veiwing of the room below. On one side, she could see a stasis tank that probably held experiment 15.  
  
Opposite the tank was a elevator shaft, that seemed that the elevator was at the bottom of the shaft or near it. Samus looked at one of the screens, and the current time was displayed. 2:99, it displayed.  
  
"One more secont to the test," thought samus. The second passed, and a dissembodied female voice said "Experiment 15 combat test, start."  
  
The tank close to the window opened and spewed out a humanoid figure in a power suit that was almost identical to samus's in appearance, exept size and coloring.  
  
It was a light teal all over, with black lines patterned all over the main body area of the suit, excluding the blaster attached to the left hand and the helmet, which were teal alone.  
  
After the fighure gained it's footing, the elevator began to rise. On it was a parasite queen trapped in a force feild. When the elevator reached the top, the force feild faded, and the parasite queen attacked. 


	4. Experiment's proving

Chapter 3a: Expeiment's proving  
  
The parasite queen fired a beam of energy out of it's mouth, but Expriment 15 jumped over the blast with help from what was immistakeably space jump technology, then returned fire with a super missle.  
  
Then experiment 15 rolled up into morph ball mode and dropped a power bomb almost under the parasite queen, and the blast threw both against the wall.  
  
Experiment 15 uncurled and ramed a super missle right down the queen's throat. The queen exploded, splatering guts and blood along the walls.  
  
"If it has the memories it did before it was cloned, why does it fight so well?" wondered Samus.   
  
She tried again to find out what kind of blood it was infused with, and the computer showed the data to her this time, as since it was a success, the data was no longer classified. The translation of the species name made her choke; as it said "Space Pirate".  
  
"That must be the answer to my question... it's got a Space Pirate's fighting abilities and a copy of my suit!" thought Samus.  
  
She wondered wether to termenate Experiment 15, or try to get it to side with her.  
  
After all, it was once a pure human, maybe it would chose to be an enemy of the space pirates.  
  
The building shook, and Samus got another transmition from her ship; "Space Pirates closed on the compound faster than predicted. There are 5 flying pirates and 2 power troopers. They have succeded in breaking through the main entrance, as it had shut of, and are closing fast on your position."  
  
"Great," thought Samus. "Now I'll have to deal with them too..."  
  
She opened the door and prepared for battle. The flying pirates had reached the bottom floor first, but Samus could hear the Power Troopers nearing. She decided to chance setting Experiment 15 on them, as the Elite started moving inside it's tank.  
  
She fired at the lower door, and seconds later, a power bomb detonated. All present were thrown away from the blast, exepting the Elite, who's tank shattered. Another effect that the power bomb caused was the stasis tank that had held experiment 15 went flying too and crushed a power trooper who had just arived.  
  
His exoskeleton cracked and greenish blood seeped out. a teal morph ball rolled out of the combat testing room. The elite grabbed it, thinking it was the Samus, and tried to crush it.  
  
Meanwhile, Samus was wasting the flying pirates with plasma beams, and avoiding the power troopers shots as she picked off the flying pirates.  
  
The elite belowed. It's hand that had been holding experiment 15 with had been blown off by what seemed to be a bomb blast. Experiment 15 unfolded and lobed a diffusion missle into the elite pirate's face, then hit him with a plasma beam.  
  
The elite fell, onto the power trooper at about the same time Samus finished with the flying pirates.  
  
Samus looked over at Experiment 15, but he had dissapeared. She wondered how he got out so quickly, but was interupted by a transmition from her ship: "Scanners show a space pirate frigate approching Zeta VII. Suggesting temporary withdrawal." Deciding to ponder the escape of Experiment 15's escape later, she rushed from the compound.  
  
A/N:Sorry this took so long. I've been suffering writer's block. Chapter 3b will hopefully be up soon. 


	5. Chapter 3b Enter Riaid

Chapter 3b- Enter Riaid  
  
Experiment 15 watched Samus retreat to her ship. His mind swam with different thoughts. It was as if he had two sets of memory that overlapped each other, making both impossible to comprehend. "It's a hauntingly worse version of amneisia," he thought. He had his memory, but it was scrambled together beond recovery. The only part of his memory that wasn't clouded was all that happened after he was released from his stasis tank just before his fight with the parasite Queen.  
  
He would have stood thinking there for much longer, but just then his arm was reathed in flaming agony. His suit healed his injury, and he looked around for his attacker. A pirate clad in-red banded armor had taken a shot at him. The Space Pirates were here.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Samus looked back at Zeta VII and wondered how the pirates had successfuly copied her Chozo-built power suit so well. Unless... She set a course back to Zeta VII. She had a suspicion she needed to prove or disprove as quickly as possible.  
  
Upon ariving, she saw a pirate frigate break orbit, followed by a number of small shuttles. She carefuly guided her ship to the docking area of the frigate, as that was the only apparent way in, as the frigate had been plated with bendezium, and Samus could not (safely, anyway) take a more discreet way in. Luckily, the docking bay was vacant of pirates, and she met no resistance.  
  
The ship was nearly identical in design to Orpheron, which now lay shattered on Tallon IV. The maps she had downloaded of that doomed ship worked well here, and she eventualy (after many small pirate-related skirmishes) found a map station. She downloaded the more acurate maps then went back through the blue iris door to what was labeled "Log database access" on the map. Passing through another door, she found a room full of computer consoles, each bearing a notice or important log entry.  
  
She was about to access the nearest terminal, when a sentry drone droped from the ceiling, hovered at about her eye level, activted security lockdown, and attacked. Samus was careful in this battle, trying not to fry any records so she could read them later. The drone, who wasn't as careful, easily had the advantage here. Using the only "weapon" she could, she latched on to the drone with the grapple beam, and swung. Doing so, she not only overloaded the drone with the grapple beam's energy, but it's anti-grav unit failed under her weight. the drone fell to the ground, inactive.  
  
She began reading the many notices and logs, but found little intresting data in them. Most were logs on cargo status or notices about "rules" of the ship. Only the few more recent logs were interesting. Her suit translated them, and they said:"Command has sent us the plans for a power suit to be constructed and given for experiment 15. The science officers here are amazed at both the plans and results. It is still unclear how command got the results, but that, at this point, is irrelivent. Combat testing will comence tomorrow." "Well, that wasn't helpful," thought Samus. The space pirates who built the new suit didn't even know where the plans came from.  
  
Another log was slightly more useful. "Due to the success of experiment 15's suit, command has requested that we make simmilar suits for other pirates. Though we dont have the resources to make more full suits, command has settled for the 'morph ball' suits we have developed. While their only special function is morph ball mode, command still sees the design as desirable. Those who have recived the prototypes have nicknamed their group 'morph troopers'." While this was not "good" news, it put Samus on guard for these new forces.  
  
The last log... "Experiment 15 nearly escaped the holding facility he was placed in. Luckily, we managed to recapture the misquided creation, but not before he severely depleted our crew. 3 elites, 20 standard, 1 plasma, 4 ice and 7 power troopers fell before the renegade was captured. We have sent a message to command regarding the incident, and have placed Ex15 in a triple strength stasis tank with maximum possible guards on patrol. This latest combat test was unfortunate, but it has proved exactly how powerful Ex15 is."  
  
Ex15 was recaptured? thought Samus. The pirates must realy want him, if they are willing to suffor such great losses to retrive him. "3 Elites... Oh well. Lets get him out again..."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The huge reptillian creature looked out of it's tank. The fluid around it twisted it's vision kalidoscope-like.  
  
It had many replicated memories, as both of the creatures who's dna was used to create it had been revived at least once each. It wanted to stretch it's wings and tail, but the tank prevented that. It suddenly didn`t like the tank. It wanted out, and it was going to get it's way.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I was unsure how to progress the story to this point until now. 


End file.
